Rion` Starrine
About Rion` (Ree-on) Starrine is the sky serpent god of death and illusion. He is a secondary character in the cult chatplays although, there are arguments suggesting that Rion is more of a main character. Rion is also considered as one of the cult's main villains. Appearances The start of the Beatlegod Saga:'' ' Rion made his debut appearance in the nightmare chamber adventure as a very sarcastic and sick-minded sky serpent. It was in that very same adventure that he first showed his future hate towards the cult, and Gaga. A few weeks later, Rion made more longer appearances, most notably when he first kidnapped Gaga and held her hostage until Giag and the cult came along. Rion didn't make much effort in fighting Giag, so he let Gaga go, and then ended up saying that he'd be back for her soon. But that didn't really work out since Johion(the god of Love) promised Giag and Gaga that he will protect them both for being "pure-hearted lovers." But that promise didn't last long. That promise Johion made to Giag and Gaga was soon broken when Rion found an opportunity to kill off Gaga when she entered that nightmare chamber for the second time. But Rion was fortunately stopped by Giag and Johion when he was about to take Gaga's soul. Johion then apologized to Giag and Gaga, and vowed to protect them both no matter what. '''The middle of the Beatlegod Saga, Rion's main appearances: Once Rion backed down from trying to kill Gaga, he was waiting for her time of death. It seemed like forever, until Rion sensed something stirring up in Starr's room- her experiment to create a "super being." This sense interested Rion due to the fact that he was sensing Gaga's very unique energy. Upon sensing this, Rion traveled to the cult to see what was going on. What he found was just what he wanted, an opportunity. Rion then set his eyes on one of the twins, Kryo, who he believed to be a "too perfect being". Since Rion put into consideration that Kryo may never be in his hands due to the cult's presence, Rion had no other choice than to interfere in Kryo's creation process, causing Kryo to have power problems, as well as developmental problems. After both Elli` and Kryo left Starr's lab room, Rion saw Elli`, and took him in as his student. At this point, Rion made more littler appearances in Cult CPs, but very powerful ones, mostly focusing on Gaga and at times Kryo. The end of the Beatlegod Saga, Rion's rise to power; and fall to his own demise: After failed attempts at taking Gaga's soul, Rion stood in his dimension once again; and waited 'till the time was right. To his good fortune, the curse he placed on Gaga(The rionu mark of death) was about to bring his prized soul to death, which thrilled Rion. Upon arriving to a very calm, pale, and very cold Gaga, Rion gladly took her soul, but was concerned at Gaga's telepathic message to Giag telling him to "Keep Kryo out of trouble" for her, which gave Giag the impression that Gaga was in serious trouble, and may not return. Rion then quickly left to his dimension, and stirred up a plan to keep the Cult of Ustream out of his sight. That plan involved making Kudamon his own assistant. After a few hours upon making Kudamon his servant, Rion used Gaga's soul to open a secret portal to The Centre, the domain of the Universal creator, Areonie. He there gained immense power, and combined with the 3 remaining Beatlegods, becoming Rioncoune("Hell Serpent" in sky serpent language). But then the new Rioncoune met his final destination in The Edge where he confronted the cultists. He fought mercilessly until falling to Dark and Shadow's 100x Big Bang Photon Eraser, which ensures instant death. Then at the face of his own demise, Rion denied his own fate, and even laughed about it. But once the god of reality Hollow came and began to consume him into nothingness, Rion vowed to the victorious cultists that he'd rise once again, in a different form. Trivia 1. Rion` Starrine is another spelling of Ringo Starr. 2. Rion` has only had one encounter with Ringo Starr. Oddly enough, they got along well. 3. Rion` is the only known Beatlegod to be a complete shapeshifter. 4. Rion` has a human form, which looks like the Sargent Pepper version of Ringo Starr, Just with Pink eyes. Quotes by Rion` "Pauion`, Stay out of this. And let the big kids tackle this on."- Rion` telling Pauion` off. "You afraid of OK's, No?"- At the chamber of nightmares, with Jase. Category:Gods Category:Villains Category:Beatlegod Category:Starr character